Getting Familiar with the Familiar
by Prince of Contridictions
Summary: The sequal to Try This Blow Pop. Naruto has trouble answering all the questions his friends have about his "boyfirend" at their annual Halloween party. Just how will he get out of this? Crappy summary but good story inside. Yaoi and Rated M for a reason so if you don't like it, go away. Flamer's will be set ablaze themselves. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Getting familiar with the Familiar**

**Okay, this is the second part **_**of Try This Blow Pop**_**! It's the story of the party and not the prep. I wonder what Naruto's friends will do when they see Gaara on his arms and with those ears of his? I think things are gonna get interesting. **

Naruto's POV

I hear _Big and Loud _coming from my cell and I just can't help but dream of the little cats falling off of the heart pillar. I think Gaara and I replaced Sawyer and Danny though. Ha, I would love to see Gaara try to sing in a dress, no one couldn't laugh at that. I kinda feel bad for them though. All they wanted was to get to live a nice life but that little creep couldn't share the spot light. Why am I even dreaming this?

"Naruto, your phone is ringing. Get it." I hear from next to me after a shift in my bed. Oh yeah, that's someone's ringtone for me. I can't seem to remember who it was though. It must have been someone I think is like Darla, big and loud…

"Fuck, that's Sakura's ringtone!" I jump up and get my phone. I must have pushed Gaara off the bed because now he's on the floor in his cat form and is looking pissed at me.

"Sorry Gaara. Moshi Moshi?" I answer the phone with very little grace cause, it's upside down. I flip it to hear right.

"…days and you never pick up! What the hell man?!" Sakura yells. I think I liked it better the other way.

"I'm sorry Sakura; I didn't hear the first part. What happened?" I smile weak into the phone and rub the back of my head. Wrong answer.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT YOU KNOW THAT?! I SAID WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN THESE PAST 2 DAYS?!" I could hear every word that time even with my phone an arm's length away. Wait, 2 days? I pull the phone back toward my ear so I can talk.

"Wait, I saw you just yesterday. You dropped off the party stuff and called me gay." I know it was just yesterday because I'm still not happy about that last part. But seeing as what happened right after that, I kinda get it why she would say that. I look over at Gaara sitting on my counter licking himself. He looks up at me almost to say, 'what?' I really don't like cats.

"Are you on drugs? That was 3 days ago. We've all been calling you for the past 2 days to try and get you to tell us how the party is looking but you won't answer your phone, the door or emails. What the hell have you been doing?" I know Sakura is wondering about it but now I am too. It's been 3 days?! That means the party is tomorrow! (Authors note: I tried to keep everything in actual chronological order but even I can't keep up with me so if I'm off, sorry.)

"Holy fuck, the party is tomorrow!" I cry. I can't believe it.

"NO shit. You really are on drugs aren't you? Just come open the door in 10 cause I'm gonna be there with everything." And with that the line went dead. I can't believe me and Gaara haven't left my bed in 3 days!

"Gaara, what the hell! You kept me here for 3 days?!" I turn back to him and grab him by the scruff of his neck. He just looks at me with a blank stare.

"Well?!" Still nothing. I give up. He doesn't talk in his cat form I guess. I drop him and he just walks over to my bed and jumps up. Half way through his just he shifts back human and still naked belly flops down. He rolls over and looks at me with those eyes and I shiver a bit.

"I was having too much fun to just let you go. Your grades or job won't be that affected. I called then when you were asleep and told them you got the flu so all of your homework will be there when you go back. That Tsunade lady was pissed but she actually seemed kinda concerned for you. Nice lady." He just doesn't seem to care about anyone but himself. What kind of familiar does that? Ha, like I would know. I still don't get why he's even with me. Wait, what am I too him? I mean we haven't left this room in _3 days._ So do all familiars do this or did I just get a pervy one? Wait, why did I let him keep me for 3 days? Does this make me gay? I keep going back to that once we stop to get some rest but these thoughts never last too long because I didn't get much rest anyway. God, how did I last that long without food or water?

_Gaara's POV_

Wow, I wonder how he doesn't realize it. I'm sitting here just watching him as he ponders yet again what his sexual preference is. I don't know how he can be so tan and still so transparent. He's really lucky he's cute or those dumb looks he makes wouldn't nowhere near as attractive. Maybe I should help him out some.

"You're not gay. Just because you sleep with a man, doesn't mean you love men. Plus, I'm a male cat so you're really just into bestiality." I tell him.

"That's not what I'm worrying about right now…WAIT, WHAT!?" he didn't even know that much? Wow. I just smirk a bit and roll back over in his bed. I think I'm gonna sleep today and get my strength back. He's still going on about something but I tune him out and go back to sleep.

_Naruto's POV_

I can never win with this damn cat. And I'm not into bestiality! He attacked me! I didn't exactly fight much but still. I don't have time for this, I need to go and get things done. I go to my closet and I start wondering, where should I go? I need to go get my classwork for the past 3 days, go make sure Tsunade doesn't want to castrate me, get the party things from Sakura and talk to my parents about the party.

I go with my parents first. They won't want to kill me like all the other people I have to see today.

.

.

.

.

.

**Okay, I think I'm gonna just leave it at this little taste of story. I got a bit of writer's block right now so I will get back to this soon once it starts coming back to me. I really don't have anything but a basic outline of what I want to do with this new story anyway but I know I have to do it to please all the wanton minds out there who want to know why Naruto has a magical beast ravishing him and why his parents are a part of it. I hope you like this so far and please enjoy and review to help me out. Je ne loves!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Okay, so I got a really good idea from TigrezzTail and I plan on putting it into use. Thanks for all the reviews for this and the prequel! I'm sort of flying by the seat of pants here so I think they story may seem a bit roundabout but it does have a plot and will be all explained before the end of this or my name is Prince! I hope you like.**

_Naruto's POV_

I start to see all the Halloween stuff put up in all the shop windows down Main Street and I love it. A lot of places in Konaha give a discount or some sort of special for Halloween. It's just the town spirit I guess. With the trees around here, once autumn comes around everything in nature just set's itself up for this day. The bright orange and reds all over the ground and the bare, claw like tree branches just set things up for a scary night like tonight. I think our old estate is one of the most beautiful but scary places Konaha has to offer.

I always loved going back home. I lived here my whole life and it always brings back good memories, like how I used to go and play with the fish in the koi pond or how I climbed every tree on this huge estate at least once before. I think that's why I had so many arm and leg cast from when I was a kid. I guess I wasn't the most graceful kind in town. I got my Pa's hair and determination but not his skills on his feet. I got my Ma's clumsiness and weird way of talking. I so wish it was the other way around. I would look really good with red straight red hair. Oh well.

I walk up to the gates and ring the buzzer. The speaker crackles and I hear in a very sweet and calming voice,

"Yes, who is it?" I think that's Mikoto-san. I don't get how Sasuke's mom can be so nice but he's a prick worse than a shot in the dick.

"Hi, Mikoto-san, it's Naruto,"

"Oh Naruto-kun! I'll buzz you in and inform your parents," and with that the gate's open. It really has been too long since I walked up this long path up to my parent's house. I see that the gardener has been here recently because the lawn looks freshly cut and so do the bushes. All the leaves have been raked into piles and I know why. I love to jump in them and they never throw them away until I jump in them unless I have one go in them all. I'll do that on my way out 'cause I got stuff to do.

When I get to the door I can walk right in. Mikoto-san must have unlocked the door. Again, what the hell happened to Sasuke?

"Naruto-kun, it's been too long," Mikoto-san comes up and hugs me like I was her own son. I hug her right back because my family and the Uchiha have always been very close because of their jobs so I guess she is like another mother to me. The Uchiha are the special force officers and my Ma is the police commissioner, plus best friends with Mikoto-san since forever.

"I missed your hugs Mikoto-san," I say to her.

"You've really grown you know. You're taller than me now but the last time I could have sworn we were the same height," she pulls back and smiles. I rub the back of my head and grin.

"Thanks. I try." She laughs a little.

"Your mom and dad will be down soon so you can wait in the sitting room if you like. I'll get some milk and cookies for you if you want."

"Sure, thanks." I know I'm way too old for them but I will never turn down free cookies. Plus I like watching Mikoto-san walking away. She has such a beautiful shape and a perfect heart shaped ass. I love older women. I may see her as an aunt but she's of no blood to me so if Fugaku-san ever leaves her, I'll be right there for her. Plus I'll make Sasuke call me dad. I bet that would just kill him. I love it! Wait, what about Gaara? What are we exactly? I think we're master servant but kinda more. Man, ever since he came in my life, things have become way too complicated. I have a constant headache when we're not together.

When I sit down in the sitting room I look around. I see so many old pictures of me and all my friends. I smile because it brings back old memories. I look down at the rug that I have the copy of on my dorm room floor. That in itself brings back memories of a much more recent thing that makes me blush as red as my Ma's hair…

_Flashback_

_It's midnight and there is activity in Naruto's room. The only thing that can be heard is the strong and heavy breathing in the pitch black room. A rustling of sheets mixes in with footsteps after it. A light switch is flipped and the room is illuminated. Naruto looks up from his floor to see Gaara in his fully naked glory, an evil grin plastered on his face with mischief in his eyes._

_Gaara stalks the tired blonde on all fours, tail flipping to and fro in a lazy but almost seductive manor. Gaara finds his place in between Naruto's legs and leans down to ghost over his lips and purrs. Naruto looks up with a slightly pink face from the constant "work" he has been doing and a glazed, lusty look in his eyes. Gaara has been waiting for this point. His master is in between his first and second wind so he will be most pliable right now and things can finally go his way. It had been 2 days of constant "play" on his part to get him like this. On most every flat or low surface within this room they had given into their primal needs. On the bed, the coffee table, the sink, the shower, the walls, the door frame and most certainly the floor where they are now. Now is the time for Gaara to make Naruto feel him within and he will most certainly love that._

"_Naruto-kun, can you hear me?" he whispers right next to Naruto's ear in a seductive tone. Naruto barely nods. Gaara rubs his sides and Naruto can't help but moan in a wonton way. Constant stimulation has caused him to become hypersensitive. _

"_I have something you're going to love and it's gonna give you a lot of your energy back so we can keep this going, want to try it?" Gaara had to play his cards just right or his pleasure will be lost again like it was last time and maybe for good. His wording was perfect because Naruto seems to perk up at this._

"_Sure, anything would help right now." Gaara smiles wickedly and with a triumphant purr goes back down to whisper into Naruto's ear._

"_I need you to order me to. Make me do as you please, master." And Gaara knew that would seal Naruto's fate._

"_I order you to make me feel better with whatever you were thinking." Naruto whispered back in Gaara's ear, trying to be just as seductive but is unable to see the glow in Gaara's eyes from his statement._

_Gaara begins to lick at Naruto's neck and pull his legs around his waist. He moves his hands down his legs to his perfectly sculpted ass and grabbed onto it for dear life. Naruto moans out as Gaara picks him up and sucking on the spot right below his ear, the hot button on Naruto's body. He pushes Naruto onto the wall opposite of them and begins to go to a whole new level of seduction with his kisses and bites. Naruto is lost in his new world of pleasure, too tired to fight off any of Gaara's advances and to horny to care. _

_Suddenly Gaara bites down hard and wakes up Naruto from his dream. Naruto doesn't know if he wants to scream from pain or from the amazing feeling flowing from the bite. It was as if a warm liquid is pouring into him instead of his blood flowing out. He starts to claw at Gaara's back with this new mixed sensation taking over, his eyes fluttering wildly. Gaara pulls his legs off of himself and licks at Naruto's wound. Once his legs are back on the ground, he was turned around to face to wall with Gaara pressing himself to his back so close he could feel the others erratic heartbeat._

"_I told you it would be a pick me up. Now I just need to do one more thing my master, are you ready?" Gaara told him while lazily giving Naruto's dick a rub. Naruto was having a horribly hard time trying to make the word yes come out. He couldn't seem to get his mouth to work right with his mind. The warm fuzzy feeling is by now covering his whole body and with Gaara giving his suck bare but powerful stimulation, he was too close to the edge to make things line up right in his mind. He just barely managed to nod before he felt himself be entered with a blinding white light at the end of a tunnel of pain. Gaara managed to hit his prostate dead on and made all the pain worth it. After 2 days of constant ejaculation Naruto thought that he couldn't feel this kind of bliss but this was a whole new feeling entirely. _

"_How do you like it master? Don't you just love the feeling of being filled up?" Splayed out with his face against the cool brick wall with his legs shaking from the new feeling, Naruto moaned low and loud. Gaara shakily breathed out. Naruto wasn't the only one who was feeling pure glory right now. Naruto's tight, new virgin whole was almost too much for him to control himself with. He had felt a melting kind of feeling every time he was entering someone but this time it became a religious experience. _

"_Please…" Naruto got out. He didn't know what else to say with this new heaven he found._

"_Please what?" Gaara said with just the slightest hint of a smile in his voice. He was becoming more and more sadistic with every passing second inside of Naruto's ass. He never stopped stroking Naruto's cock but now he's going even slower and paying the most attention to the head, rolling it around in his palm before going back down to his shaft. The long drawn out moan from Naruto made him smirk even more._

"_Please do…that again…"_

"_What…this?" Gaara rams into Naruto again with perfect precision to hit his prostate again and Naruto lets out a yelp of pleasure._

"_YES!" Naruto is blacking out from the pain but is getting beyond heaven from the pleasure. He can't keep his head up so it just lolls down, his mouth open and panting. _

_Gaara takes all this to his head and becomes his most sadistic by pulling all the way to the tip and ramming back in with a pace no human can go at all while pumping his dick in an amazing way. Every time he sheathes himself into Naruto he hits his prostate and Naruto can't take such an intense session. _

"_Fuck, Gaara please…please…I can't take it…" Naruto is passed his limits and is heading to an orgasm like no other very soon._

"_Tell me…what you want…master." Gaara is out of breath by now but is keeping his pace just to keep face. He won't pop until Naruto does because he has to make sure Naruto wants to do this again. Naruto is in way too deep to continue playing games with Gaara so with all his might he yells,_

"_Make me cum!" And with that Gaara stops, with everything. Naruto is baffled. He can hear Gaara behind him breathing slower and slower, catching his breath. He turns around to see why he stopped and he wished he didn't. Gaara had the most twisted smile on that just promised torture._

"_As many times as you want." And with all of Naruto's emotions going around one stood out the most, a pleasing fear. He knew this wasn't going to be the only time he was going to cum this night now but he was really worried about the aftermath. _

_End flashback_

My ass still hurts from that night. I know it was the best sex I ever had but I don't think I'll let him do that until I heal up some. I really have a problem now.

"Naruto! OMG, how have you been?" My Ma walks in with Pa right behind her. I really hate that she thinks she can just use text lingo anytime. I know she's still young and everything but it's still weird as hell to me.

"I'm good Ma but I would be better if you didn't say omg…" I tell her when I go hug her.

"Lol" She just can't stop it seems. Oh well.

"Hey son, how's school?" My Pa has always worried about my grades more than my Ma. I know he was a really good student and I think he wants me to be more like him but I'm more like my Ma and not a huge nerd but a social butterfly. What the hell did I just think? I must really be turning gay. Damn Gaara. Damn Sakura. Damn Sasuke the most. He's the one who came out to me first so it must be his fault too.

"My grades are fine Pa." I hug him too. It's really been too long since I last saw them. Ma's wearing the sun dress dad got her for her birthday, yellow with tones of flower petals on it and Pa's in his usual all blue. Blue jeans with a cool ocean blue button up.

"So, what brings you back home? Did something happen with the party?" Pa asks as we sit down. He's really good at figuring people out.

"Yeah, I needed to make sure it's still okay to have it tonight. Why are you guys home right now anyway? Shouldn't you be out in Fiji or something?" I asked. I know my parents normally leave this week for their anniversary.

"Well a good friend of ours died recently and today was his wake. We just got back and changed when you came." My Ma tells me and I feel bad now.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Was it someone I know?"

"He was the Mayor of Suna, so you may have meet him. We were left something in his will but the cat ran away before you could take him in." Pa tells me with a strange look on his face. That's weird. I get Gaara around the same time my parents were supposed to get a cat too. Why the hell would this dude leave a cat to my parents anyway?

"I hope Gaara's ok." My Ma says. My jaw drops. Gaara was supposed to go to them!? I thought only magical people get them? What the hell is going on?

.

.

.

.

.

**Well I hope you like it. The second chapter was harder to think up than I thought but I think it will give me plenty to work with now. A huge question will be answered next chapter and what will Naruto do with this new information? **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Okay so now I will give up one answer to the main questions I made you have in **_**Try this Blow Pop**_** and I hope it's up to your expectations. **

_Naruto POV_

I can't believe this. After all this chaos and confusion I get this curve ball thrown at me? My parents, my almost normal parents, were supposed to get a magical familiar that is only supposed to go to enchanters and magic people? Just what the hell are they?

"Naruto-kun, are you okay? You look pale." My Ma gets up and puts her forehand to mine to see if I'm sick like she did when I was a kid.

"You don't seem to have a fever. Is your stomach okay?" she pulls back looking concerned and my Pa is looking just as worried. It's not my stomach that's not okay but apparently my sense of my own life. I lose it.

"Why did this dude leave you some weird, pervert magic cat?!" I jump up and my Ma stumbles back. They both looked shocked but I don't know if it's because of what I just said or how I said it.

"Son, what do you mean?" My Pa stands up and eyes me down. He knows I know something and he wants to know what it is. I'm not some little kid anymore who wilts under his gaze anymore but I will say I'm not standing as tall as I was just a moment ago but I can't let that stop me.

"Gaara, what does he have to do with you? Why do you guys know some 123 year old magic dude with a familiar?" I want answers and I want them now. My Pa's eyes grow bigger than saucers and then grow sharp. I back down even more now.

"How do you know about him Naruto?" his eyes look like when he's in a meeting with Sarutobi-jii-san about the city. I don't like how all my fire is dying with this new look. My Ma gets up and puts her hand on my Pa's shoulder and turns him to look at her. He calms down a bit and sighs.

"Naruto-kun, where is Gaara? I know you must know." My Ma is talking very softly but still with a tone that won't let me lie to her. I hate how my Ma can do that.

"I'll tell you but you have to tell me what's going on first. I just don't get all this." I sit back down and just wait. My parents do too and look at each other with a sad and uncertain look in their eyes. My Pa sighs again and looks up to me. I can see just how serious he is.

"Naruto, your mom and I are just as old as the 4th Kazekage, which was the man who died just recently in Suna. We're all a part of an order of secret people called Magi. Magi are people who have powers to alter the natural world in some way or themselves. Your mother and I both can alter our bodies. I can alter the space around me and move from one spot to another within a blink as long as it has my seal on it. Your mother can turn her life force into chains that can bind anything, even time." I can't believe this. My parents are Magi? What the hell is this? How did I not notice this before? All the times he seemed to be able to find me whenever I was hurt. It makes perfect sense. Maybe that's why it takes half as long for me to heal. My Pa keeps going,

"The Kazekage and I hold a title of Kage. It's a rank meaning shadow because we're some of the most powerful Magi on the planet and thusly must stay in the shadows to be able to keep the balance and peace. You're my son so you have the potential of becoming one too." My Pa tells me. This all so amazing I didn't notice Mikoto-san came back with the cookies and is just drops the plate. The huge crash shocked me out of it.

"Sir, why?" she looks at Pa with horror in her eyes. I've never seem her like this before.

"Naruto found Gaara and was thrust into this. I couldn't help it." Pa and ma look sad too now. What is all this about now? This may have been a huge shock to me but I don't care now that I think about it. I'm a Magi and my parents are some of the strongest in the world so that makes me one too right?

"Wait, what's going on? Why is everyone so sad now? This is amazing. I'm some kind of magical kick ass dude! I can't wait to figure out what I can do. I hope it's like Ma's powers." I'm happy now and I don't see why this was such a secret until now. Even Mikoto-san was in on it. I guess she must be one too.

With all the stares I'm getting now I guess I must have done something wrong.

"What?" I ask. They all look at each other with heavy, crestfallen looks. I must have really did something wrong. Ma speaks up this time.

"Naruto, sweetie…being a Magi isn't something fun. We are a dying walk of life and we can live very long lives so we can't stay in the human world too long without causing suspicion. Now that you know, your world is never going to be the same…" she's starting to cry. Ma never cries. Today is a really a day of new things, "We put a seal on you so you can live a normal life like all your friends…there in the same position as you. Their parents are Magi who wanted their children to live normal too so they sought me out…I used my power to make them like you. This city is made up of people who want to end their lives so they can finally be with all the people they lost or their children who will live without ever knowing who they really are. They come to me because I can end it all for them…" Ma is in full meltdown now. Pa holds her as she cries it out and I just don't know what to do. I never would have imagined that this is the world I live in. everyone seems so happy and nothing like how Ma puts it. When Ma calms down some Pa turns to me,

"Naruto, we answered your questions so answer ours now. Why do you know about Gaara?" and I just lite up like a tomato. How am I supposed to tell them a cat saved my life them turned me into _**HIS**_ personal sex toy? This is gonna be hard, no pun intended.

"I can help with that Hokage-sama." I know that voice. The room goes cold and gets darker. The ceiling opens up to a black swirl and Gaara falls down slowly, feet first back fully clothed. Ma and Pa go on the defensive and look ready to fight but Gaara does something I didn't think possible, he bows low and deep. Holy hell, my parents must be strong. My parents settle down some and aren't posed to fight anymore but they don't look relaxed either. When he rises, he looks over to me and winks. I don't like this.

"I knew of you and full well of your deal with the Kazekage so after his death I headed here but I was too tired to find my way here, specifically. I was on my last life when Naruto-sama came and saved my life. The pact was made then and I found out who he is when that happened. I told him who I was and we have been staying together since. I never knew you didn't tell him who he really was. I wish to formally apologize for that." And Gaara bows again just as deep as before. Thank god he didn't say everything that happened since I save him. I got really lucky.

I guess this worked out because Ma is sighing and Pa is laughing.

"Even without knowing who he is, he finds his destiny. This is just classic." Pa goes on. What does he mean "destiny"? Ma doesn't seem to find this funny because she cold clocks Pa and yells,

"Do you know how much hell I went through to avoid this?! Now we have to remove the seal and get him and Gaara married dattebane!" Ma is pissed. I see Mikoto-san laughing. Wait, Married!?

"The red hot habanero is back. I haven't seen her for a while." She says behind her hand. I know that's Ma's old nickname and I get why too, but what the hell is this about Marriage to Gaara?!

"What the hell do you mean Married!?" I jump now because there is too much damn laughing when people are throwing around some serious things. They all turn to me confused and then Gaara. He looks back to the normal and just shrugs.

"I haven't told him yet." the ladies looked shocked and Pa just laughs. He gets up and looks at me then Gaara and just laughs harder. Fuck…

"Naruto, we know what you and Gaara must have down to bring back his strength and you can't just do that without some consequences" and he giggles a bit," You two are now connected in more than one way and won't be able to live normal lives even for Magi. Aren't you lucky?" and there he just burst into a fit of laughter and Ma is crying but not like before. More like just sad frustration. She punches Pa again. I must seriously be fucked…

.

.

.

.

.

**Oh dear, marriage? What is going to happen now? You have to read the next chapter to see.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Well this is amazing yet again. I couldn't think of how to fallow up my last chapter without going cheesy and TigrezzTail helped again with a beautiful idea that I will now implicate. Thanks love.**

_Naruto POV_

_"Naruto, we know what you and Gaara must have down to bring back his strength and you can't just do that without some consequences" and he giggles a bit," You two are now connected in more than one way and won't be able to live normal lives even for Magi. Aren't you lucky?"_ _and there he just burst into a fit of laughter…_

My Pa is a huge ass. How the hell is this something to be laughing at?! I got sucked into a world that I never knew and then they tell me I have to marry some pervy cat?! Hell no!

"Oh no. No, no, no. I will not submit! I will not bow! I shall stand my ground as God as my witness, I am not getting married!" I tell them all. I don't have time for any of this. I can't even remember why I came here in the first place. Ma sighs again.

"Naruto-kun, you don't have a choice. You can't just have sex with a familiar." She looks really tired. I feel really tired. "When you…um…let go and…" her face flares up. Pa laughs and finishes her thought,

"When you came, you gave Gaara part of your life and that's the only thing keeping him alive. He now needs that to live like we need food." I think Ma and me are gonna faint. I just want to go crawl in a hole and never come back out. Gaara needs my…you know… "So, Gaara-kun how was he? I hope he takes after his Ma and can go all…" he never got to finish because Ma sends him flying. She's livid now. (I learned that world from Iruka sensei because he tells me I make him that a lot) God, she's stronger than Sakura and Tsunade baa-chan put together. How the hell did Pa last this long with her? Gaara smirks and lets out a little laugh like thing.

"He is a bit slow on the uptake but makes up with his stamina and vigor." Ma and Mikoto-san cover their ears and I just want to die. Mikoto-san looks kinda weird like Sakura did when she asked about Gaara that first time, but I don't have time to worry about that. Who the hell talks about their sex life with their parents?

"GAARA! SHUT IT!" I yell at him and he just waves me off and sits down. He is way too comfortable with this. He knew something beforehand or this wouldn't be so easy for him. I take a deep breath and try to calm down. I have to calm down or I don't think I'm gonna make it.

"Didn't you come to talk to your parents about some party or other, Naruto-kun?" Gaara ask. Oh yeah, that's why I'm here.

"Right, we can do this after the party. Ma, I still need the house tonight for our annual bash." She looks at me a like I have 2 heads. No one ever expects me to be able to do what I said I would.

"Naruto-kun, are you sure? I mean, after all of what happened today you still want a party?" She asks. I know it's weird but I got to get this done or half of Konoha's young population is going to want my blood and I might give it to them to end all this madness.

"I know and yes. I have a commitment with my friends and I never go back on my word, Dattebayo. This party isn't just for me and I got all the stuff in my dorm anyway." I can stay rational for now. Who knows? This might help me not go crazy by letting me forget to world for a while.

"Okay honey. What do you need?" Ma is back to normal I guess. I need to get this placed transformed in a few hours so I hope I can get it done.

"Just give me some time and the staff, I can do it." I tell her and I got an idea on how to set it all up anyway.

"Wake me up later than, I will be at the dorms." Gaara stands up to stretch and then sinks into a black hole that opens up under his feet. He gives me a wink before he's gone. I'm going to have a long chat with that damn cat jerkoff when I'm done but I got work to do now.

_Time skip. Back at the dorms._

Getting done with setting up the party, I have to make my way home to get dressed and have a talk with that lint licker, Gaara. I had time to think it over and I know he had some sort of knowledge about what would have happened or he wouldn't have done it. He's not the kind of guy who does something without thinking it all through. I have to know why he picked me if he was gonna go to my parents anyway. What is up with this deal my parents were talking about and why the hell did he sleep with me if he knew we would be connected for life? This is so fucking frustrating not knowing and I feel like I'm being manipulated. I do not let people use me.

I go up to my room and I hear talking and laughing. I know one voice but who are the others? I go in and I see something I don't like at all; Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Itachi, Hinata and Shikamaru all just gabbing it up with Gaara. Who the hell told them they can come into my room? And why Itachi? He doesn't even go here anymore and I thought he was in Amegakure?

"So Naruto, this is the boyfriend I've been hearing about from Sasuke?" Itachi ask. What the fuck did this prick do now?

"He's way too good for Naruto." Sai says in the usual condescending way. Everyone seems to just agree with him. I seriously need new friends.

"I think…their cute…together…" Hinata says. I'm gonna keep her around but these other assholes are out.

"I saw them together a few nights ago and Gaara had those cat ears on then too!" Sakura squeals. I just rise and eyebrow. Who knew Sakura was a fan girl? Wait, they're here without permission.

"Why are all of you people here in my room insulting me and why the hell should I not kick all of your collective asses out?"

"Because dobe, Gaara invited us in when we knocked. You've been AWOL for like 3 days so we had to check and see if you were dead but looks like we were interrupting your honeymoon." And they all laugh. I've changed my mind; I won't take back all my gay comments towards this teme.

"But in all seriousness Naruto, I like him. You two look good together." Itachi says in a very adult way. I really don't see how Sasuke got the way he is with his angel mother and amazingly cool brother. He must have been born with a bastard mutation in the brain. I know that they all don't really mean all the crap they give me because they all start saying how good we really do go together. Itachi is so damn cool in the way he just always controls the room mood and flow of conversation. I do love my friends but I still wish they would give it to someone else once in a while, Dattebayo. I came in here pissed and ready to kill Gaara but with all of them here I just can't keep the anger and I just let the flow of tension go out all of my cells. This is how friends are supposed to be, happy.

"Hey, I got all the decorations and stuff set up over at my house now. We just have to go over and rock out when we want." I tell them and a collective cheer goes out. I like the way this turned out now so I start to go into my normal self.

I'm sitting next to Gaara this whole time and I don't think much of it; it was the only spot left to sit. I see Sakura still going crazy about it but in a more controlled way. She won't stop looking over here and she thinks I don't notice it. I wish she would have looked at me like that when we were in high school but I guess I don't want this kind of attention. I'm absent mindedly holding Gaara's hand and she's studying how we interact or something. I feel a little exposed. I don't know if it's because of who Gaara really is or is it his gender or because I'm going to have to spend my life with him but I don't want too many people going gaga over us. Plus I have a new secret to keep with the Magi thing and I don't really know how to act a bit. Things got very complicated very quick but I don't mind it too much. I know once I get a chance, I will be talking to Gaara about this but for now, I'm happy.

We get to the gossip and I have a feeling more people are watching me. Crap. We talk about whom sticking it to who and who isn't getting stuck but says they are. Apparently Neji has a hard time getting it up with Tenten so they are too happy right now. I always thought Neji was gay with Lee but when I say him and Tenten in the bath house on mixed night, I couldn't hold in the scream and everyone saw too. When I told everyone that wasn't there, they all just about died from laughter and won't let them live it down. We might just be the cause of his "little" problem with all the pressure we put on him. It's not good for his body I guess. Sai says Choji got caught recently at a porn shop buying bondage stuff and a pig's nose. I don't even want to know what the hell all that was about. Kiba's mom told Shikamaru's mom, who told his dad who told it to Shikamaru when he was playing shoji with him about how he was caught taking peanut butter to his room and letting Akimaru lick it off. His mom fainted when she saw this. Now I know he hasn't had someone to have sex with in like two years but damn, no one should be that desperate for some sexual release. He shouldn't have fucked it up with Hinata or he could have a human to do that for him. I hope Akimaru is okay though with his master treating him so wrongly.

"I wouldn't mind doing that with you Naruto-kun," Gaara tells me and lick my ear. I shiver and blush horribly red. With that the focus came back on us two. The questions just start coming like fast balls. (So wrong to think of balls right now…)

"How did you two meet?"

"Do you get along well?"

"Who's the seme?"

"Do…you two…love…each other…?"

"How is the sex? I want details."

"What's with the ears? Does Naruto have some freaky fetish or something?"

"What kind of lube do you two use? I got this new stuff that tingles and it's great."

"When did you know you were gay Naruto or are you just Bi-curious or something? Why didn't you tell me sooner? I know plenty of guys who would love you."

"How big is Naruto?"

"How big is Gaara?"

"Gaara's the seme isn't he? Naruto looks like an uke to me."

"Do you think they switch?"

"Have you guys tried 69 yet? I want to know as soon as you do and give me all the details."

"Do…your parents…know yet Naruto-kun…?"

"…How troublesome…"

"Holy fuck, what is wrong with you people!? I'm not answering any of that! And I am no uke!" I rocket off the floor and I know I'm beet red. I can't believe them. I don't go and ask that kind of stuff to them. Who the hell ask 'how big are you?' that's just tacky.

"Naruto-kun is bigger than you would think ladies and I don't really care if he's the seme or I am." Gaara tells them. I shoot a look of pure death at him and he doesn't even blink. They all go nuts now. There's so many questions that I can't even tell where one begins and the other's end and Gaara is answering all of them. How the hell can he keep up with this?

"Ha! I knew Naruto liked men when back in elementary he kissed Sasuke! No one does that by accident." Sakura is in hyper otaku mode. Hinata is having a huge nose bleed from all the stuff Gaara is saying and Sai is going furiously in his little sketch book. Itachi is on the phone with someone; I'm guessing Nagato and is smiling wickedly from his replies. My life is over…

"I can't wait to tell this to everyone at the party tonight. Oh shit, it starts in like an hour! I got to go dobe, have fun with you little kitten." And Sasuke shot up and ran out. Everyone else seemed to have to same reaction because they all started heading out too. Itachi has a big van so he offers to bring over the snacks from my kitchen. He's the last one out and I have no idea how I'm going to survive tonight. Gaara gets up and stalks over to me. He kisses me deeply and I forget all the stupidity I'm going to have to deal with in an hour. I wrap my arms around him and let myself drown in his lips. He nibbles at my bottom lip, begging for entrance and I let him. We wrestle for dominance and I would normally let him win but with all the stuff he said tonight, I feel like making my roll the permanent seme. When we have to breath we pull back but not without some reluctance. Gaara smirks and looks up to me with big fake innocent eyes,

"So Naruto-kun, what are we gonna wear to the party?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Yes! We finally get to see the party! Things are gonna get very interesting very fast with their relationship at the party and we might even find why Gaara chose not to tell Naruto why.**


	5. I'm so sorry readers

**To all my readers and fans I am so sorry it has taken me soooooo long to write something. I know it doesn't help much but I lost my flashdrive that had all my stories on it, my computer crashed wiping everything clean and I just started going to school again so I haven't had time to fix anything. But never you fear, I got an old flashdrive from high school and cleared all of that old crap off and I have started anew! I'm going to finish my "Familiar" trilogy and get right back on it right away. Did I say trilogy dearies? Yes I did! I plan on writing a new story with Gaara and Naruto as the married couple we all know they should be but with a new twist of possible infidelity. O.o now doesn't that sound fun? I promise I will finish by this month **_**Getting Familiar with the Familiar**_** and starting my new story right after. I need a little help figuring out how to start it and what to call it so if you fans could help I would love you long time ;-). Thanks for putting up with me and I will give you the "happy ending" you have needed for so long. Your prince is signing out. =^-^=**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Okay, I got it going now. I needed some time to get things all settled with my muse and tell her to please help me. She can be a real bitch at times but anyway…I got this new chapter for you guys and girls so I hope you like it. This is showing Gaara in a new light and I hope you find it as enlightening as I did.**

Gaara POV

I never thought Naruto would look so good in black. I must remember to get him into some leather another time because this is just too good to give up. Naruto tells me that the theme for the costume party is animal's which works for me (I won't have to hide my tail and ears) and he's going as a sexy fox spirit. He's in just black pants (no shirt) and orange Converse's with 9 big bushy fake tails and a pair of big fox ears on his head. I giggle at the irony when I first see it but I think he looks damn good. He thinks I'm laughing at him but I just wave it off.

"I'm sorry I don't naturally have 9 tails and big ears like someone but I do what I can." And he sticks his tongue out at me. I'm going to do some things with that tongue very soon but right now we have places to be.

"I'm a cat, I can only have 2 tails at the max." and I walk over to him and hug him close, burying my head in the crook of his neck. He hugs me back just as warmly and pets my head.

"You can have 2 tails?" he asks and I don't even have to look to see the confused look on his face now. He's so cute.

"I was lucky and born with just one. My brother has 2 though."

"Wait, you have a brother?" and he pulls back to look at me.

"And a sister." I miss his warmth so I pull him back into the hug. He doesn't fight it but I guess it's because he's kinda stumped. "I do have a family. I didn't just pop into existence because some Magi farted on a cat." I know this stumps him because he goes kinda limp in my arms. Well this is no fun. I pull back and look and his WTF face. He really is too cute sometimes.

"Do you want to meet them?" I ask. I don't really care and sooner or later they're gonna wonder why I don't come home anymore.

"How? Aren't they in Suna or something? That's pretty far if I remember right and I don't want to bother them." He does seem to care about not bothering people too much. I know he must have been pissed at me before but he didn't go ballistic when his friends where here. He's such a nice and sweet person.

"I didn't live in Suna, I just, 'worked' there in a manner of speaking. We live in a different world and with the right summons you can get them here to see you." I tell him. I don't get how he can adapt so well to all of this new stuff. I talk about magic and different worlds and he just nods like I'm talking about the weather.

"Are you sure they won't mind? I really do want to see your family and see if they're anything like you." I hear him say something under his breath that sounds like "doubt it" but I let it go.

"They won't mind. I need to introduce you sooner or later since you are soon to be mine." I smile wickedly at him with this and he turns beet red. Teasing him is too fun and easy. No wonder all his friends do it. The reactions he makes are just priceless.

"I'm the guy damnit! I will not be the uke forever!" he yells. We'll see about that. I just give him a quick peck on the lips and ignore him.

"So, are you ready?" I get ready for the Family to come. This is gonna be hard but nothing I didn't know from the start.

"Yeah, what do I do?" he's quick to submit it seems, doesn't it? I go and get a marker from his bag and draw the circle on the wall. He protests something about vandalism but I just ignore him again. The seal will leave once they leave so it's pointless to get mad about. I finish drawing it and step back some.

"Now, Naruto. I want you to put your hand up to the seal and say 'Open the gate to the world of beast and those lost. I call to me the Familiar's Terami, Kankuro and Chio. Come to me and lend me your assistance'."

"Okay?" He looks confused again.

"What?" I ask.

"Why can't you just call them here? Why does it have to be me?" I guess this is a valid question. It is his first time.

"I'm just a familiar so I can only use my magic on myself and things around me. I can't summon another familiar to me. Only a Magi can do something like that." It looks like he gets it. He takes a deep breath and squares himself. He raises his hand and focuses.

"'Open the gate to the world of beast and those lost. I call to me the Familiar's Terami, Kankuro and Chio. Come to me and lend me your assistance, Datteboyo!" …Kami, he's an idiot, adding that weird saying at the end…

Naruto POV

I can feel this icy chill go through my hands and out into the wall. The circle gets bigger and starts turning while glowing purple. Holy hell, this is weird. I still don't get this Magi stuff but I can just tell something is coming out of the circle and it wasn't normal people.

The circle looks just like a hole now and I see something coming through; its three people with cat ears and tails. I guess it's his family. Weird. The (portal?) is closing up now and I feel a little tired.

"Good job on your first official summons Naruto-kun. You didn't faint like most would." Gaara tells me.

"Like I would ever faint." I grin back. I feel kinda proud of myself. I just summoned 3 familiars with little help.

"Who the hell are you?" the guy ask. I guess he's asking me.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, newly made Magi, Datteboyo." Now I know I feel proud of myself. I may have just learned what I am but that doesn't mean I can't present myself correctly yet. I think I need to get used to it now anyway.

"So why the hell have you summoned us?" he ask without giving me his name. He doesn't seem to like me much. I just point over to Gaara and hope that helps. They all look over at him and gape at him.

"Gaara, where have you been!? We've been worried sick!" the blonde girl runs over to him and hugs him so tight he doesn't seem to be breathing. Kinda defeats the purpose of asking if he can't answer. He starts to struggle and he gets out of her death grip. I've never seen him this flustered, it's kinda…I don't know…cute.

"Gaara-chan, what are you doing here all by yourself when you don't have any reason to?" the old lady starts talking now. I really wish they would realize I'm here too…

"If you people give me a chance to talk I could explain. I had my new master summon you here so I can tell you I'm staying in the human world." Gaara seems to have just dropped a bomb on them because you would cut the tension in the air with a knife. Then they explode.

I couldn't understand a word they say because everyone is talking so fast and at once but it sounds mostly like WTF's and things like that. Then Gaara does the most damning thing he has ever done. He just points to me and says,

"He's my new master and I can't leave his side because of a body link." And after a second of silence, all of their rage and furry comes flying at me.

I'm in a storm of hatred and anger with all of them looking as if they want my head for a soccer ball. I'm still not fallowing what they say but it's still a lot of WTF's, name calling and cursing. His family is nothing like him I see now.

"Hey, just so you all know he's from the NAMIKAZE family. He just has his mother's last name to help him be him so tread lightly." Gaara finally helps but I don't really get why my Pa's family has to do with anything. They told me that they don't really talk to that side of the family because their all rich jerks.

"WHAT?! This is the Hokage's son?!" the guy in black says. That shut's them all up. They back away from me and stare. I really feel awkward right now. I rub the back of my head and try to figure out why they stopped wanting to kill me. The old lady bows really low, pulling the other two down as well and says,

"Please forgive my grandchildren son of Namikaze-sama. We will accept any punishment you deem fit." Holy hell, just how prestigious is my Pa's side? I don't know what to say.

"Um…no need for that, just stand, you're kinda of embarrassing me." I know I must be beet red.

"Thank you Hidenka." The girl says. Now their calling me prince. I really don't know who I must be or this is a really complicated prank. I just rub my head some more.

"Hidenka, may I ask what my little brother has done to gain your favor? He isn't respectful nor proper when it comes to matters such as this." The guy says. Now that I know I don't know. I'm just as confused as all of them.

"I don't know. Gaara just sorta saved me a few days ago and then some stuff happened and now we're here." I don't really want to tell them I had sex with Gaara but I think that "body link" thing may have already told them. I'm just trying to find the least awkward way of doing this and I don't think Gaara is going to help.

"You guys don't have to be so formal with me. Up until today, I didn't even know I was a Magi so just speak as you normally would." I can't have them calling me prince without knowing what's going on.

"Okay, but may I ask your name?" the granny ask me. I guess they forgot it from all the yelling they were just doing.

"Just call me Naruto okay?"

"Yes, Naruto-sama."

"No, just Naruto. No need for the honorific."

"Granny chio, just go with it. Naruto-kun isn't that big headed as to want to be called stuff like that. And you guy's still haven't introduced yourselves yet." Gaara finally stops just adding monkey wrenches in the mix and joins the conversation.

"I'm sorry, I'm Chio." The granny tells me.

"I'm Terami."

"I'm Kankuro."

"Well, now that that's over we can get to business. I'm now bonded to Naruto through some, 'unforeseen events' and I will become his Familiar from now on. I lost my freedom but I gained a loving person to be by my side forever now. I would do it again in a heartbeat so no need to get upset, okay?" Gaara seems to have thought about this for a while because I can see he's a little scared to say this. I wonder if they can see it in his eyes. I go over to him and hold his hand so he can calm down. This must have shocked his brother but Terami and Chio seems to smile a little. I can feel for Kankuro though, because when Sasuke first showed up with Suigetsu I was very pissed but I knew I couldn't really do anything.

"So Naruto, do you love Gaara?" Terami ask and I know I must be blushing brighter than Gaara's hair. They all just laugh and brush it off. This is one weird family. I don't know what is going to happen between me and Gaara but I don't think it's not going to be love. I look over at Gaara and he just gives me a little smirk. I guess this isn't so bad.

"So what really happened to get you and my little brother together?" Kankaro ask me. Not this again…

"I told you, he saved me…and this and that happened and…now this…" I feel like Gaara knew this would happen.

"Gaara must have seduced him. That's my grandson. Getting someone as prestigious as a Namikaze to fall for him." Chio is just as happy as can be with that and gives Gaara a little wink.

"I learned from the best Granny." Gaara is a dick…

"Cut that out!" Kankuro and I say together. We look at each other and I guess we feel the same way; this is not what is needed to be said right now. I just need to turn this around to something more, I don't know, constructive.

"Can we get off of me and Gaara? I still don't know you guys all that much." Okay, that should help.

"Can I get on you then?" Garra licks my ear and I think my room just got a lot hotter. Who turned on the heat you bastards?

"Wow, my little brother seems to be growing up fast. I remember like it was just yesterday you were playing in my make-up and I put those cute dresses on you." Terami is my new favorite. She got the prissy cat into a dress? I really hope they have cameras where ever they're from because I want to see that.

"Terami! I didn't play with your make-up; you put that crap on me!" Gaara doesn't seem to like how this is going so I'm happy. I pull him down into my lap and he just seems even more pissed.

"Now Gaara, I say you put that stuff on because I showed you how to put in on. You have it on now." Kankuro say. I guess he does have on some sort of intricate make-up on. I didn't know those rings around Gaara's eyes are make-up.

"Shut up Kankuro! I have this on because I have dark rings anyway, I don't sleep well."

"And because Mother was a Tanuki and he has got her eyes…"Terami whispers in my eye. Wow, now I want to see him without his make-up on.

_~let's say another 20 minutes or so go past of getting to know each other~_

Well this has been really nice. I learned a lot about Gaara and I got him to blush a lot too. I feel like I'm gonna like having his family around when they come around…well when I summon them. I'm going to have to ask them when I can do that so I don't interrupt anything.

"Well this was fun but we got a party to go to" I move Gaara out of my lap which he has been sitting happily and shake hands with all of them. I sense something bad coming from Gaara's direction…this can't be good.

"Wait Naruto, why not invite them? They are family now and it's a costume party so no one while bat an eye at our ears and tails" Gaara says. I guess he's right and it is an animal them.

"Sure, want to come with us?"

"I think that would be fun, how about you 2?" Kankuro ask the girls.

"I'm too old to go but you should go my dearies." Chio says. Too bad, she is just as wild as any of my friends.

"I love parties!" Terami squeals. I guess this is going to get interesting.

"Give me a minute to get something" I tell them.

"OH don't worry about that, I got you covered oh ho ho ho." Chio raises her hand and the same purple glow comes out and flashes bright. I go blind for a second and before I knew it I was at my party. Everyone thought it was special effects or something and clap and hoot. I'm glad my parents wert her because they would know what really just happened.

"Naruto-kun that was soo cool! How did you do that?!" a random guy from school asked.

"Uh…magic man, you don't ask how it was done, just enjoy." I think that worked. I got more people around me than I remember inviting. Maybe it's the three good looking people around me. I must have some of the hottest "people" around me because I can't move from the crowd.

I think I should be getting mad at all the girl drooling over Gaara but I don't have anything to worry about plus I'm not the jealous type. That might be a problem because I was cheated on and used a lot of times so far but I won't let it get to my heart. I got someone who isn't going to leave me this time (I guess he can't leave but that's not the main thing keeping him here). I tell Kankuro and Terami to go have fun and they part the groupies like the red sea and they rush after them like well, the red sea. Our crowd dies down some but we still have people asking a few too many questions that seem a bit too close to asking if we're going out. Someone must be talking about us and I think I know who.

"Gaara, what was Sasuke asking when I wasn't there?" I just know he's the source of this.

"It took you way too long to figure that out. He asked just about everything you've heard so far and I think some more. I didn't answer everything but I did for most of them." Gaara said. I guess I should be happy with that since I can tell that Sasuke asked some very personal questions if even Gaara didn't answer them. I now have to find him and see how long it'll take for me to kick his ass.

"Hurting him won't work, he's stronger that you." Gaara seems to be reading my mind. "I'm not reading your mind I'm just smarter than you. And your fist are clenched almost to the point of drawing blood." Oh yeah…

"Well he's still talking about shit that isn't for him to talk about. I need to put an end to this right now."

I grab Gaara and disperse the crowd still being annoying to go find that ass. I look all over to see if I can smell the smell of gay around here…That may be a bit too much seeing my predicament…oh well. I see that my party is a hit like always but this is going to have to wait.

People keep coming up to me saying this year's party is so great and much better than last years. I smile and thank them politely but I don't really notice the face of who is saying this to me because I'm on the hunt for Sasuke. I try to be nice with them all but they just won't stop coming and it's getting hard to walk around them all but then I see that duck-butt hair and I know It's him. I push way through the line like I'm some football star and I get to him. I grab him and spin him around.

"Hey Teme, can you tell me why everyone is asking me about my relationship status lately?" and he just scoffs.

"Why not look at your hands Dobe." What the hell is he talking about? I look down and I get it. This whole time I've been here me and Gaara's hands have been intertwined. I guess I just screwed myself.

"I told you it's pointless. And you should have noticed earlier but it still takes too long for you to notice these things." Gaara tells me and I now feel like an idiot.

"Are you ready to go and stop being so immature?" Gaara…

"Whatever, let's go dance."

.

.

.

.

.

_Okay, I got it done! It took way too long with my finals and all but I did it! I got one more chapter left and I will make that one much better than this. To be honest, I feel like this is just filler but I had to do something to bring a bit more depth into it I think and this seemed like a good way to do it. I know I'm late but this is the end and I will make sure the last chapter is fun and very lemony ;) _


End file.
